


that leather glove

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Comedy, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Dave Strider, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: When Dave accidentally leaves a leather glove out, he works hard to protect his husband from finding out his secret identity as the Hero of Time.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 19





	that leather glove

You're sitting down at your desk, doing some of your work on your laptop when your husband walks up to you and holds up a leather glove.

John has one of his hands on his hips as he says, "Dave. Explain this?"

"Where'd you find that?" You instantly laugh.

"In  _ our  _ closet." John looks honestly angry.

You lie and tell him, "well I've never seen that before."

"Dave." John puts his foot down, "I know this is yours! I just want to know why you have it?"

"Uh..." You shrug and lie, "it's... embarrassing... I kinda have a... leather kink thing I'm starting."

"Oh? Really?! Why haven't I heard about this?" John asks in an accusatory tone. 

You try to find a good lie, "because we've both been busy, babe." 

"You never shut up about my ass? So why didn't this-" John holds up the leather glove and asks, "-ever come up!?"

"Because..." You look down at your phone. You get a notification. You try to hide your phone from John but John instantly grabs your phone, "is this your secret lover!?"

John reads the message, it was probably from the fucking league or the police commissioner.  _ Fuck Fuck Fuck. _

John's eyes widen and then he looks up at you, "are you... the hero of time?"

You start rubbing your eyes. Pinching them with your fingers.

John laughs. "Is... that why you were late to our date yesterday? Cause you were busy with that bank heist!?"

"John."

"How were you late when you're the hero of time!?" John’s getting a real kick out of this.

You try to calm him down, "I don't use my powers out of my suit- and-"

"Oh my god! We have to make a whole day of this! I want to go on the roof and pretend to fall and have you save me!" John’s trying to pull you out of your seat now. 

"Babe, you're not supposed to know. No one is." You stay seated.

"I would have found out eventually- and how could you keep this from me for this long!? I'm your husband!" John laughs.

"I don't want you to be endangered, baby."

"I'll be fine." John smiles as he tells you, "I'm stronger than you think, Dave!"  


* * *

"So you made it?" 

Everyone wearing their suits and their masks, you’re wearing your tight leather outfit and sighing, “something held me up, sorry.” You explain.

“Don’t worry, you made it on time.” The hero of light tells you. 

You feel like bashing your head into the round metal table you just sat down at.

You hate these meetings, you could spend your time patrolling the streets instead.

Once the meeting is over you want to leave to get home to see John, but one of the other heroes wanted to talk to you.

“What held you up?” He asks.

“Eh, it’s a family thing.” You explain, you usually don’t say anything more than that. You don’t want anyone knowing that you’re married, not even the people you work wit- “Whoa! Whoa.”

The other hero is pulling you into a hug, and gripping on your hips. He’s looking up at you with dangerous eyes.

“I-”

“You know… I’ve always been kind of attracted to you.” The hero of breath is giving you eyes, “and if these costumes didn’t somehow  _ magically  _ guard our identities… I would have recognized you…  _ babe.” _

“Who- who are you?” You ask.

“You don’t recognize your own husband?” John laughs as he pulls you into a kiss.


End file.
